A Vampire's Kiss
by EKitten
Summary: A child of a quiet village not named, begins to under stand about the second life. But what is it that seeks to destroy her? ((RR))
1. When I Died

A Vampire's Kiss  
Chapter 1- When I Died (1812)

Faint whispers went threw out the hall ways of a Chapel. A girl walked down the main hall way, her dark-red eyes searched for something; maybe her father. She clutched hold of a book in arms tightly as she walked faster, more of the whispers go to her. _There she goes. The silent slut of the village._ Tears began to fall from their resting place. She finally turned a corner and ran into a tall man, whom was her father.

'Rhane? Dear whats the matter?' It was her father. She looked up and smiled at him happily and hugged him, letting the book fall. Her father blinked softly confused but still hugged his daughter back. They left the Chapel heading home silently as fog arose from the forest near their house. Night had come and swallowed the day. Rhane and her Father sat beside a fire in the living room, Rhane was hugging her legs close to her breasts as she had her head laying on her knees listening to her father rock back and forth in his chair. 'Rhane, you seem tired. Go to sleep sweetie and I'll see you in the morning.

'Goodnight father, sleep well..' She got up slowly and walked to her room like she was about to pass out from drinking so much, but not so. Rhane closed her door silently, and fell to her bed, covering up her body with the sheets she had over her bed, and fluffed her pillow. Her smiled was taken away from her as she fell asleep into her dreams. Her father silently opened her door, smiling down upon her, he shut it and went to bed himself.

Rhane dreamt of such beauty and great things. She sometimes dreamt she was a princess wearing a beautiful light pink-rose dress, and a crown make of silver, and sparkling gems. She sometimes had nightmares about the other teenagers at the Chapel making fun of her, for herself is quiet, and dosn't speak to others, but only her father; other dreams are of monsters killing her, and teenaged boys at the chapel raping her defenless body. But this dream was diffirent from others, not beautiful, nor scary, but gracefull. Rhane held a rose, a black petaled rose in her hand. Her eyes wandered around the area she was in, and it was..a palace. But she was not sparkling the heavenly way before, but black and red sparkles hit her eyes from her body below. She looked around herself as she caught glimps of a dark maroonish colour, and smelt sweet. Rhane walked slowly towards this maroon colour as she knelt down and touched it. Rhane's eyes widened in surprise as her hands began to shake and tremble with fear. Blood. Her dream went into another Nightmare. Blood, _Blood._ What was it doing here..? Her hand went up vastly as she looked down at her hand..her palm was filled with crimson blood..it smelt so good. She wanted to lick it up, but she didn't at the same time. Rhane began to cry as her finger went to her mouth, her tounge softly licking the blood from her finger. She heard a noise and turned around quickly and saw a to me my child..take my hand and you will journey into a knew world, and night world and become one of Satan's Children. Come my dear.." A hand let out, as shimmery silver lay over the hand. A serpant of some kind wrapped around the wrist and wounded around the finger. The serpant had ruby stones for eyes, as the fangs went around the tip of the winger, and had a long silver point to the finger. The figure began to fade, the body's molecules spreading apart from each other. The body was black dust floating around her.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP FATHER!" Rhane screamed. Her head popping up from her pillow shockingly. Rhane breathed heavily, sweat dripping from her forehead and down the side of her cheeks. She looked at her hand, no blood at all. Her eyes got a glimps of something black on the end of her bed...a **Black Rose**. Rhane's eye's widened with fear again, she moved away from the rose vastly, looking around her bedroom she became frightend. She felt something else was in the room, but she wasn't so sure.. the rose still sat their, undisturbed. Her hand went towards it as she picked it up. Rhane stared at it for the longest time, her finger felt a sharp pain in it. She took her finger away vastly and a little drop of blood fell from her finger and landed onto the black rose. The blood ran across the rose, as it dripped off..like the rose was crying with red tears. Rhane sat there stareing at it some more. Her eyes became dazed as the moonlight shun into her bedroom. A figured had their arms crossed silently over their chest.

'Rhane..Do you like that rose I gave you..? It's my favorite..black. A most beautiful colour of all, onto the side of _red_. Red and Black combined, oh how much I love those colours.' It was a males voice..it was so deep, and gracefull. His voice made cold shivers fall down her spin, as she looked up slowly. The man in the darkest corner in her room moved away from his hiding place and appeared in the moonlight..but only a little of his face showed. Strands of Silver hair fell infront of his face, it shimmered like sparkles from the moonlight, and the silver made his eye stand out, with that dark forest green colour. 'You look horrified my dear. I'm so sorry that I startled you..Oh! How rude of my self, I am Uriel Vigée-Lebrun, but you can call me Uriel if you'd like.' Rhane stared at him for the longest time, Uriel stared back with a smirk on his face.

'May I ask what you want from me...Uriel..?' Rhane asked silently, her voice trembling with every word she had said. Uriel looked down softly as he stepped fully out of the shadow that he was cast in. He moved towards her slowly, but Rhane didn't see where he went so quickly. Uriel's body appeared in front of her, his pale hand grasping soflty onto Rhane's chin. Her heart began to thump vastly and scarcely.

'I've been watching you for quit..awhile now Miss Rhane. Ever since the day you were born. Such a cute baby you were..rosy little cheeks, and the giggle of yours made my glomy day a happy one.'

'You've been watching me..? Since I was..a baby? Exactly how old are you, Uriel..?!' Rhane snapped at him as she pressed her back onto the wall near her bed, Uriel smiling sinistering-like.

'About 506 years old my dear..' He grinned evilly at Rhane, as her heart sank into her stomach. Her eyes widened with fear, and confusion.

'You're...You're...that..creature! That creature people have been talking about! The undead creature killing off young mistress' of the village!! Get out you Satan Servant!!' She yelled at him as she stood off her bed and landed onto another wall near her door. Uriel sighed a sorrowful sigh.

'Yes dear, I am the one. But see, I need to feed to. You don't see others complaining to you about eatting meat from other living animals..now do you..? I'm just like you Rhane. You're skin..was so delicate that day..as I watch you fall in pain and whimper out for your beautiful mother of yours.'

'...my mother..? You knew her..?' Rhane asked softly. Uriel was happy, he had gotten her attention. He nodded his head towards her.

'**My** mother took your mother's blood. She said it was so sweet..and she shall soon be yours also my child.' Uriel's finger with the silver on it stuck out, the sharpe knive looking thing twinkled from the Moonlight. Rhane just stared at the silver shining object on the finger as it go closer to her. She froze on the wall as he was pressing his chest against her breasts. His hand's holding one of her arms to the side, and one of them down behind her back. The silver finger jammed into her wrist as she moaned loudly from the pain. Uriel smiled, loving this sound from her mouth. He closed his eyes, holding Rhane in his grasp. His mouth parted, as his tounge licked her soft peachy neck up and down, as he suck softly. His K-9 teeth began to grow longer then before. They went deep into her neck, hitting a vain, and popping it. The blood slid down the side of her neck and onto her night-gown as he began to suck it up slowly. Rhane didn't think or say anything, she stood their silent, her body paralyized. Tears left her eyes once again, falling down the sides of her cheeks. Uriel keep sucking on her neck, as he gave up and held her in his arms. He smiled softly and pulled her over to her bed and layed her body down over it. He looked at his own wrist..slicing it with his finger as hs blood drew from his pale flesh. 'Drink Iolanthe..please drink..' He held his wrist over her lips carefully as her eyes didnt move once. Her mouth opened slowly as blood dripped onto her lips, tounge, and more down her throat. Uriel watched her drink his blood silently as he held his wrist and took it away from her slowly. She fell asleep vastly after-words.

Uriel and his knew child appeared at a house far far away from her village. He looked up at this house, two stories, elegant then the others he had seen in his long dead life. His eyes had woe in them, afraid to go inside and show his..'mother' the one love he had tried to meet for so long. Uriel looked down upon her sleeping grace as he walked inside slowly. Uriel looked about wondering where the servants were, as he looked up at the stair case, a woman stood at the middle part of the stairs. Her arms stood still at her sides. She had a slender body, a dark red gown flowing over her legs as long black hair covered her shoulder, and strands of bangs fell over her ruby-red eyes. Josette d'Angoulême.

'Josette, Mi'lady..' Uriel bowed slowly clutching 'her' in his arms. Josette's eyes mingled to see who it was in his arms.

'Iolanthe Vigée-Lebrun. Is she not..? That little girl from the village..? That you had so named..' Josette walked down the stairs slowly and stood before him and the girl.

'Y-yes. The one I have been watching for 17 years, Mi'lady..'

'I suppose you already fed her your own blood..I can smell it on her lips. Fine. Do what you want with her, but I will **not** tolerate anything from this child. If she gets in my way one time..I will cut her throat and drink all that is left in her body.' Josette said with a hissing tone to her soft melodic voice. Uriel nodded to his 'mother' and disappeared out of her sight.

Uriel appeared in a dark room, windows covered with black satin sheets, lamps covered with the same material, and the bed big enough to fit four. Uriel layed her on the bed softly putting her body under the covers, watching her sleep in silence.

'Please awake Iolanthe..' Uriel cupped his hand around her cheek, as her eyes fluttered open, slowly. She did not say a word, nor move. Her eyes gazed upon Uriel, he could smell the fear inside her body already. 'Its ok..please understand. You are alright.' She opened her mouth slowly..

'...why...?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Authors Notes: _**

This story is clearly mine(duh) all the characters in it are copyrighted to 'E Kitten' 2004. Well, for ones of have read the first chapter of this, thank you, and please RR! The second chapter will more then likely be up in a few days! It depends on how much time I have xx; It took me three days to write this one o.O I had my boyfriend over and such all weekend and yeah..I didn't have much time to finish it! Well thank you everyone!

_E.Kitten_


	2. Meeting Thee

A Vampire's Kiss  
Chapter 2- Meeting Thee  
1912

(( to help out readers these; ---------------- ; tell you that the story has switched into a diffirent characters point of view.))

The living. The dead. Both two walk on this solid ground called earth. Some maybe even as Witch Craft, but mainly, Satan's Children.

Eyes fluttered opened slowly, eyes of a female. Her eyes we're piercing diamond blue, as strands of chocolate brown hair flung onto her face. Her body moved silently from where she slept as she staired upon another who layed next to her. A man, sleeping silently. Her lips turned into a sweet smile as she looked down on him. Uriel. Such a quiet man..She did not intend on waking him.

It was finally night, and Iolanthé became hungry. She moved away from her partner, as her body began to evaporate into dust particales. Her body was faint to see as she disappeared into the forest near their home. Iolanthé smelt her prey not to far from where she was. A young girl, yes, she loved them so. Such sweet blood of theirs. She grinned softly swifting her body towards the servant recieving firewood for her masters. The girl jumped as she heard a twig crunch. The girl didn't say a word, and held the wood tightly. Iolanthé snuck up behind her, her hands smoothing out her slender shoulders.

'Do not be afraid my child..you will suffer no more of your idiotic life..and I will be the one to take it from you my dear..' Iolanthé's hand grabbed the girl's mouth, and pulled her head to the right. The girls bare neck showing. Iolanthé smiled ever so softly, as her K-9 teeth grew out into sharp viper fangs. She struck the girls neck with a thrust, as her teeth sunk into a vein, popping it with one strike. The girl became paralyzed, and crimson blood fell into Iolanthé's mouth, and down her throat. She drank until she could feed no more. Iolanthé dropped the girl to the earths ground. She licked the blood on the side of her lip as she smiled disappearing slowly leaving the girl for the hungry wolves to feed on.

Uriel laid sleeping. He was having very plesent dreams, dreams of escaping this place and living a wonderful life of tranquility with his love. The woman his heart belonged to. It was a couple, around 10 or so, of minutes before Uriel awoke to see Iolanthé was no longer by his side.

----------------

'Where could she be? Feeding? I hope she is safe.' He said silently as he stood up and put on his day clothes. He then placed his pajamas by the area where the two rested and he walked outside.

The stars were out in the sky, constalations could be seen from afar. Uriel then looked to the wood line. He wasn't ready to feed just yet, he was concerned about Iolanthé though. He gazed into the wood line for sometime, waiting for her. He wanted to go find her, but she had a habit of feeding late at night, and he knew if he were to leave then she would probley arrive and notice him missing. He figured it would probley be best if he waited for her.

----------------

Darkness had spread over the sky finally, and Twila emerged from the shadows she had been waiting in. She didn't live in the shadows; no one knew where she lived, not even herself sometimes. She had already fed, but the night was still young and she really didn't care how many she killed tonight. Or any night, really.

Not that anymore was expected from her of course, she was Twila. Anyone with association with the vampires, or the night creatures themselves, knew who she was or had heard her name before. She sifted between the dead and the living sometimes, just to humour herself with the curious lives humans led. They were, indeed, pathetic, and very literally deteriorating their own economy. She believed the vampires were only making things easier. Their species were starting to slowly die off, and honestly, they were begging for an excuse. The vampires were only doing their part.

Twila's fangs slipped over her lips as she came to the littered sidewalk, choosing her path carefully as to not step on anything that could dirty her boots. At this hour, she knew she should probably be worrying about bigger things than her boots, but she wasn't all that concerned. There was a pretty little Perry knife in her boot and she would use it if she had to.

At the thought of dying and stabbing Twila felt the bloodlust start to haze over again. She had a lot more of it than most, but paid no heed to the abnormality. Growling, a low sound in her chest, she set off, sashaying her way towards where she could find more food.

----------------

Lorana's intense sapphire eyes fluttered open. Her mouth formed a gentle smile as she pulled herself up. She dressed quickly and wrapped her cloak around her sleek shoulders. She was hungry, very hungry and oh-so eager to feed. The scent of nearby blood had tempted her out of a peaceful sleep. She slipped from her room silently and out into the forest.

The scent of blood filled Lorana's nostrils. She smiled it was her favorite: a male in his mid-twenties. The blood would be sweet but not overly so as it had ripened with age. She saw the village through a part in the thick trees and rushed out of the forest. She made her way over a well-built fence and into the yard of a poor farmer. She found her prey sitting on a haystack obviously keeping guard on the farm. She slipped behind him. She ran her right hand gently across his back, using her right to keep him in place.

'Don't worry, everything will be fine. You will be better off if I do this to end your droning life.' Lorana gently grabbed his mouth and pulled his head to the side, exposing the tender skin on his neck. She couldn't help but smile. She ran her tongue across her fangs, "You're poor father will be missing his boy." She inserted her teeth into his neck and hit the vein. Her mouth was filled with the sweet crimson liquid.

After she was completely satisfied, Lorana left his body on the haystack and hurried from the farm and back into the safetly of the woods. She smiled as she licked her lips. She found her way to the river bed and sat down on a rock. It had been a good feeding, she thought as she fell into a delicate sleep.

----------------

Iolanthé slightly hesitated her body as she felt the presence of another child like her. She smelt blood being drawen..another one. Iolanthé's eye brows arched with anger, not knowing of this other one. Female to be exact.

Iolanthé looked back at the way she came from, hoping Uriel isn't awake, do hate's it when she makes him worry. Just a quick peek to see whom it is. She swiftly moved her body closer and closer to this feeding. The scent became weaker as she approched a farm. The blood scent was faiding as she looked about for the killing. Iolanthé noticed blood of a hay stack as she quietly stepped closer to it..Josette? No. Iolanthé could smell Josette from far away, this was diffirent from Josettes. She leaped ontop of the Hay stack and noticed a man, more like a boy. Still young she thought. This vampire seemed a few years older then herself..being a very young vampire is a easy scent to elders, and elders plan on messing with Youngins. Iolanthé sighed as a door opened silently.

'William, you can come in now. It's past mid-day. William..?' A woman came out and stood in the door way frozen, she had caught glimpse of another standing above her son ontop of the hay stack. The woman screamed with all her might, as neighbours of this house came rushing out, and birds flew into the night's air. Iolanthé looked up at the sky stareing at the birds as she looked down upon the woman and others surrounding her. The people that lived next to her, and the woman herself, stared at Iolanthé. Scared. She could smell the fear in all of them, and hatred, too. Iolanthé snarled at them as just some teeth bared, and some of the people saw that wicked snarl, as Iolanthé disappeared in the wink of an eye.

Iolanthé could hear the yelling about as she kept walking threw the forest.

'Great..humans had layed their eyes against mine..I bared my teeth..ugh! I'm so stu..' She looked up and saw Uriel. And of course he was..Iolanthé's heart sank, making her emotions string up inside her.'I apologize my love..I got hungry..' Iolanthé looked down as she approched him gracefully.

----------------

After her second –or was it third?- feeding, she finally scowled at the humans about, no longer lusting for the red liquid that raced through their veins. She saw them as useless now. Stupid, strange, pathetic creatures that didn't deserve to roam the Earth like they did. 

Wondering about, straying from her familiar territory of the streets, she strode along the outskirts of the city, really seeing no point in much at all, debating whether she should go back to bed or not. Things seem to b slow tonight, too slow for Twila's unyielding impatience.

Sensing other vampires nearby, in the woods, she ventured to the forest. Was there a gathering she wasn't aware of? She mused over the possibilities. Twila perked up at the aura of a familiar vampire. Quickly, she sought out to find her a sly smiling spreading across her face. Iolanthé was nearby, as well as her human lover Uriel. That bothered her, but she said nothing, knowing Iolanth was someone not to pester too much.

''Allo, Isolanthé,' She sang sweetly, though her tone was laced with a lingering threat. She heard the distances voices of humans, shouting about something. Ignoring Uriel, she looked to the other vampire, who was looking guiltily at the ground. "My, my," Twlia cooed softly. "What kinda have we gotten into now?"

She knew she was pressing her luck, but she longed to push someone's buttons tonight, watch them get angry or annoyed. Not that she enjoyed it. Well, she did, but she was just bored.

----------------

_Mmm_. A scream, was it? Far, far from her, she heard it, and relished it. For, she sensed in that scream who created the frightened timbre of it. She saw through the pitiful being's eyes, that it was Iolanthé who plagued her. But, the shame. Here she was, 'asleep' in her coffin across the globe. The coffin wasn't necessary. It just added a certain...histrionic aura to slumber. It was pitiful that she was trapped here for the moment, waiting for the last rays of light to whisper behind the trees. She didn't mind sunlight anymore, though. It felt like tiny pin pricks that faded away instantaneously. But, she liked her skin unblemished by colour. Emerald eyes opened like shutters, letting in the darkness of the coffin. She laughed tenebrously as she pushed the lid off, gently. She stood, shaking the wrinkles out of her dress, stepping out of the coffin gracefully. She hummed quietly to herself as she made her way up the dust laden stone steps, moving airily, like a hollow boned bird.

'Good evening, Isabelle.' The lady was leaving, the robust human who cleaned her house. Or one of them, anyhow. The lady had stark black hair pulled back in a bun for today, almond shaped eyes of Hispanic brown. She smiled politely, and muttered a greeting in Spanish, leaving just as soon. She worked during the day. Her shift must have ran late. Making her way into the kitchen, fashioned in Victorian elegance (Which was odd for being in Spain), she saw just what had kept her. A bouquet of roses were on the counter, bright in their life which would fade soon. Red. Red, like blood. A pang of hunger pulsed in her veins._ Later, Josette, later. We'll stalk the prey later._ She hardly touched the ground as she walked up the spiral staircase, floating to her room that held her clothing, and other mortal apparel. She would look nice when she visited her _children_, tonight.

----------------

Lorana looked around, a flock of birds flew overhead. They had been frightened. By what, she wasn't sure. But a strange scent, an all too familar scent, lingered in the air. Lorana took in the smell into welcoming nostrils. It was one of her own. But this one, it wasn't one she knew it, and it was younger then she. Female, she was certain. And she had been close. Perhaps, dangerously close.

_I should go home,_ she told herself, _if there is one around, I shouldn't stay about. I don't recognize her, and she could prove herself to be a worthy, and well trained opponot. I'd rather not chance it._

She looked around, the birds had gone, as had the scent. By now the farmer would have discovered, that his son was dead, but she need not burden herself with worries of her prey.

----------------

Iolanthé's head moved slowly as she heard her name be called out. Who was it? She sniffed the air quickly to be sure, she knew of this one. Twila. A great friend of hers, she had met Twila when she was still learning the basic facts about her dark life ahead of her. Twila threatned(sp?) Iolanthé at first but they both grew on each other. Twila was hundred more years older then her, and she knew a lot of things; but not of Josette.

Iolanthé didn't want Twila to know about Josette, she didn't even want to get close to Twila. As far as her and Uriel were already in deep trouble with Josette, she didn't want anyone to get in the way. Iolanthé didn't mind her presence being with them for a short while, sence Josette must be still sleeping after all these years.

'Twila. What are you doing about in these forests..?' She never knew anyone could find her and her lover over here..since she's tried so hard to cover up her scent; but I guess it didn't help that much.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Authors Notes:** If you are wondering why there are so many jump arounds, that is when all the chatacters come in..sorry to confuse anyone; so not to confuse any one I have put these: ---------------- ; to mark where the characters come in. I have gotten help from friends of mine about characters. Soo I do not give my self credit for most of characters, like Twila and Lorana. Enjoy the second chapter, sorry for it to be so long ::sweat drop::


End file.
